24 Hours
by WeetzieBat613
Summary: Shiho creates the antidote and gives it to Shinichi. Unknown to them Agasa made plans for everyone to go on vacation. Shinichi decides not to wait and takes the antidote which then becomes the cause of the Detective Boys kidnapping. Angry with his decision, Shiho takes things into her own hands and has the help of an unexpected and dangerous associate - Raymond Redington.
1. No Worries

Hey everyone! I am here for a new short story, I am getting rid of the recent short I just posted...not into it. I also do plan to add to Life After a New, I know the end was rushed, I am sorry! While I am writing this, am also working on a new big story for you guys so stay tuned for that.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Detective Conan or Blacklist characters except some new ones given. **

24 Hours

Summary: Shiho creates the antidote and gives it to Shinichi. Unknown to them Agasa made plans for everyone to go on vacation. Not only does a child kidnapping case comes up, but Shinichi decides not to wait and takes the antidote which then becomes the cause of the Detective Boys kidnapping. Angry with his decision, Shiho takes things into her own hands and has the help of an unexpected associate she hoped she would not have to speak to again- Raymond Redington.

Chapter 1

She couldn't believe it...the antidote, it was done. After a year of trying different substances, including drinking alcohol, Shiho finally found a way to change back. The moment she knew it was complete, she was hesitant to tell Kudo..._the only thing on his mind was to go back to her, what if…_

There was a knock on her door, interrupting her thoughts. "OI! Haibara-san! Its time to go!" It was Conan on the other side. She had forgotten that he stayed over due to a case that led him to stay up late. _I have to tell him, he wouldn't trust me anymore if I didn't. _

She opened the door and before Conan could say anything, she popped her hand up which contained the antidote. "Here it is, finally, done." Conan just stood there not knowing what to say. There was still an ongoing case and they never really discussed what would happen to their child selves when they turned back. He grabbed the pill from her hand and started to stare at it, not knowing what to do at this point. After 10 seconds he replied, "T-this, this is the antidote?" He stared at Haibara and she replied, "Yes, it's finally finished, and, now, you can go back to _her." _As excited as Conan was, he was still unsure if the circumstances were the best right now, but, he was too happy to think any negative thoughts. He placed the pill in his pocket and wrapped his arms around Haibara and said, "Thank you, Haibara-san. You don't understand how much these means, after everything we have been through-"

She pulled away from him and urgently spoke, "Hurry now, you still have yet to have any clue of stopping Them, and, again, you can't have Mouri-san waiting either."

Conan was a bit hurt by her rush and then questioned, "Why do you want me to change so badly? And, where is your pill? Didn't we say that we would change back together? I promised I would protect you, nothing will change that."

"I am not worried about anything. (_That's a lie) _I'm just saying that you have been wanting this for so long and yet there is no persistence like any of the other times I have given you a pill. And to answer the other question, have mine in my room, it's almost done processing."

Conan was relieved to hear that, but, she was right, he was not in a rush to tell Ran that he was here for good. It's not that he didn't trust Haibara, but if it doesn't work…

Agasa stormed in with a large smile on his face. "Conan-kun, Ai-chan! Look at this!" The kids turned to see Agasa holding a large envelope that was quite colorful. Using a bit too much energy, Agasa had to stop to catch his breath, "Ah, I-phew...I-" He was interrupted by an irritated Haibara and her arms crossed. "Agasa, if you would exercise more and eat better, you wouldn't be like this." "Hee hee…" Embarrassed Agasa, sat down and opened up the envelope to show them what was inside.

CONGRATULATIONS! DR. AGASA, YOU HAVE JUST WON A WEEKLONG TRIP FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS TO A VACATION OF YOUR CHOICE!

After receiving your ingenious invention, your named was pulled as the grand prize winner! Including you, and seven of your friends, family, and or colleagues are invited to stay at The Grand Odeur Hotel at any of the 5 locations listed below!

*whistle* Both Conan and Ai-chan were impressed with The Professor's win. "Where are you going to go Professor?" Conan asked.

Agasa though long and hard and decided to ask the entire group where they would all like to go for the vacation since it was for everyone. When Agasa mentioned everyone, meant bringing, the two kids, the detective boys, Kogoro, and Ran.

"Hey, Kudo-kun, Ai whispered, what about the antidote?"

Conan looked away from Ai-chan and told Agasa that that was a great idea and it would be a lot of fun to get out of the city. Ai was surprised by his response…

"I think it might be best to spend one last weekend as kids don't you think?" He winked and it made Ai blush. She turned away and nodded.

That night, the Detective Boys and Ran came over for dinner and to discuss where they should go for vacation. The group decided to go to Kyoto and visit the beaches. After the group left, Conan stayed behind with Ai to discuss what they were going to do.

After Agasa fell asleep, the wto went into Ai's lab since her pill was already processed and ready to be taken. *sigh* "Are you sure this is the route you want to take, Taite-kun? Tonight could have been the night you went back to her. Besides, we could have easily gone as our teenage selves couldn't we?"

"You're right, but, wouldn't you like to spend on last time as kids? With the kids?

Ai was not so sure, she was worried to get more involved with everyone..._I guess telling the truth right away might hurt them, but, telling them after the weekend, wouldn't that hurt even more? _Ai thought

Seeing her unease, Conan said, " I'll tell you what, let's enjoy ourselves and no matter what, until this weekend is over and we are certain it is safe, we will both take the antidote together? Besides, I know that _you_ are not dying to take this thing?"

Ai grinned, he was right, even though he might be, she was in no rush to take it. Still feeling uneasy, she took her hand out and shook on it. "Agreed."

4 Days Later…

Everyone was packed up and ready to head out to Kyoto for their week long trip. Unfortunately, Kogoro was unable to make it so Ran brought Sonoko who was pestering about why she had not brought Shinichi with her. Unfortunately, Conan has yet to call her of his well-being in over a month and she was getting worried. Each time Ai noticed Conan's unease she would gesture that he could break the promise and just turn back; much to her dismay, we would turn away and shake his head.

In the car was Agasa and the Detective Boys with Ran and Sonoko behind them. Even though a plane trip would be ideal, neither Conan or Ai had a passport, so Agasa made an excuse that it would be fun for the kids to enjoy a road trip since they haven't been on one in a while.

After about 3 hours of music and talking, Ayumi asked, "Professor, what was the invention that won this trip?" Genta replied, "Yeah, you never told us."

Agasa smiled and said, "Well, actually it's something quite simple and something you 5 have been using for some time now!"

All of them open their eyes in surprise and were still confused.

"What I made was the badges you guys wear! I simply made them different shapes and colors and turned it into a safety device for kids that get lost and or taken. With a push of a button, the kids can track their friends and parents can track their children!"

The kids got very excited and loved the idea. Mitsuhiko then said, "It's cool because we have the original idea!"

"That's right, and , since I made changes in the invention, I made some just for you guys!"

"AH!" The the kids exclaimed. Ayumi was given a pin that looked like a bow, Mitsuhiko was given one shaped like a book, Genta's was a sushi, Ai's was a rose, and Conan's was a spy glass. The kids were very grateful and asked what else they could do.

"Well, like the old ones, you can communicate with one another, as long as it's in a 500 mile radius, something I improved and each device can be linked to a phone so that if any of you are lost we can track your location."

Even Conan and Ai were impressed with his invention. Ai then said, "This really is quite impressive Professor."

"I agree, replied Conan, "Although, I hope we won't be needing it anytime soon."

"With you being such a death magnet, I wouldn't surprised if we did."

"Oi, Oi." Conan replied annoyingly

The kids all laughed including Ai-chan. This really was going to be an enjoyable week.

1 Day later…

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD PROTECT THEM!" Shiho slapped Shinichi across the face infront of everyone including Ran. "JUST BECAUSE YOU COULD CONTROL YOUR DAMN HORMONES!"

"WAIT, Miyano-san, what are you talking about? And what are you doing showing up-"

"ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU LEFT THEM ALL ALONE!"

"I-I, wait the kids where are they, aren't they in the room?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! You left them alone and now they are gone. They were taken just like the others and it is all your fault!"

Shinichi was wide eyed, shocked, and terrified. _I only left for a few minutes, how could-I…_

He ran up to the room on the third floor where he had left the detective boys by themselves with everything locked behind them. Shinichi opened the door to find the room ransacked and Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta gone.

AAAAH! I am back! and ready for a thrilling short for you guys! I know… the first chapter is a bit rushed but want to get into the good stuff! Hehehe

HATE, LOVE? REVIEW! (please?)

and thank you to those who stuck with for my first story, I hope you all love this one!

WeetzieBat613


	2. Waiting a Bit Longer

AH! I got new followers and a review! Thx guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Detective Conan or Blacklist characters, except some new ones**

Chapter 2

Shiho's POV

We arrived at the hotel around 6:00 pm and we were given our assigned rooms. Agasa, as the winner, was given a one bed suite and the kids had a two bed suite and Mouri-san and Suzuki-san had the adjoining room next to us with the same arrangement. Even though the rest of us were tired, Suzuki insisted that we all go out to eat and check out the shops. While out, I noticed that Kudo was quite upset about something since he kept staring at the ground and sulking through dinner; of course, he bounced back once someone started to speak to him. Going back to our rooms, I pulled him aside and asked him to come and get more towels for the morning. In the elevator, I asked, "You want to tell me what's bothering you?"

He just stared into space not giving me a glance. "OI Kudo-kun!" Surprised, he turned towards me and then at the elevator buttons, "Aren't you going to select our floor?" He asked. I signed and replied, "There is something obviously bothering you. Do you wish to take the antidote now?"

He shook his head and replied, "No, it's not that...well, maybe it's crossed my mind...I just, I overheard Ran and Sonoko. She was telling Ran that it's time to forget about me, that I...I have made her wait long enough. I could loose her Haibara, I don't think she is going to wait any longer. Dr Arade already has shown interest towards her, and.. *yawn*

He turned towards me annoyingly for my yawn, but, to be honest, he should not be worried one bit. "What was that for!?"

"This story has gotten quite boring. Besides," I pressed the button to our floor, "Mouri-san has waited long enough and will wait longer because you promised her to do so. There is a reason why she has rejected dating the men that Suzuki has introduced. Right?" He still looked distressed about the whole idea. How was I going to convince him that it was alright. *sign*

The doors opened and upon exiting, a scream was heard from the end of the hall, not too far from where we were staying. We ran out of the elevator to find a woman shot and her windows wide open. Right behind us were the detective boys and Agasa. Kudo placed both hands on the woman's wound and applied pressure while I called 911. I turned to see the woman trying to whisper something. We I went by her face and she slowly started to speak, "W-w-where…..*eh* i-is she? Where's m-my baby?" Ayumi opened up a suitcase and notice that not only was nothing missing, but items suggesting that a child was here remained. "Who did this? Did you hide your child somewhere?" I asked. She shook her head and started to cry. "T-they, they took her." She began to cry even harder, "EMILY! They took Emily! They took my baby! Oh god...why?" She began to wince in pain as Kudo pressed down to add more pressure.

Looking at the ground, there was no blood going towards the window or out the balcony. _The child was unharmed, only the mother. She must have been the target. _Kudo spoke up, "Did you hear anything from the person that took her. An accent? A command? Or even a mention of a name?" The woman began to doze of for the lose of blood. "Oi! Stay with us!" He kept urging her to stay awake. The kids and I started to look for more clues, but, without a forensics kit, we couldn't see if any fingerprints. Since there was no gun shot, the person must have used a silencer or a knife. But, what would they want with a child? Possibilities ran through my head. I shook my head and those thoughts and took over, placing pressure on the wound while Kudo investigated with the kids. Agasa ran down to meet up with the police and brought them to the room about 5 minutes later. With them was a group of paramedics to take the woman, still unknown, out of the room and straight into the ER. Once she was carried out we were given wipes to clean our hands of blood and questioned of our whereabouts. A few minutes later, Ran and Suzuki ran unto the room noticing the commotion and knew that we had to be a part of it. After being questioned, we were asked to leave and to stay in our rooms, with the doors locked until further notice.

Going back to our rooms, Kudo and I stayed up a bit longer and met up with Agasa in his room once the children went to sleep. We discussed the situation and what it might mean for the rest of the vacation.

According the the police records, the woman was named Elena Azumi and was on vacation with her daughter Emily. The little girl was 8, around the same age as we are. She and her mother are from England on a business trip and Emily was taking art classes while her mother was at work.

Kudo analyze the room some more but came with the same conclusions that I did. There was no evidence of Emily being hurt, but there was a struggle. Just like any other child kidnapping case, the police are frantically looking and have set the timer for 24 hours. Unfortunately, there does not seem to be a tie to any other cases since this is the first child kidnapping this town has had in the past 5 years. I was worried and so as Agasa and Kudo. This could mean that we were in danger as well. Until we found a connection and the reason to the kidnapping we had to be safe as if we were the next targets.

"Kudo, he turned to me, I know we discussed possibility changing back, but for the time being we should stay like this and be at the kids side for the next few days until you can figure this out."

"Hmm... but, if I can go to my regular size, I can have a better chance of figuring this out _and_ protecting the kids. Don't you think?"

"I don't know. I still think it is too risky. If you take that chance we can't have our eyes on them on the time. Please promise to wait, until we atleast can get a lead."

I had hoped that he would agree and wait for a lead. It's too dangerous to be at risk.

"Fine. I'll wait. But once we get a lead, I am going to change back so to protect them."

"Are you sure it's not to be with _her_?"

His eyes went wide in shock and then he settles again. "Let's just get to sleep, the others will wonder why we're up if they wake up and don't see us."

"Ah…"

OOOOHH! What is happening!?

HATE, LOVE? REVIEW! (please?)

and thank you to those who stuck with for my first story, I hope you all love this one!

WeetzieBat613


	3. Taking It Into My Own Hands

Chapter 3: Taking it into my own hands

Shinichi's POV

I couldn't sleep. I turned to see Haibara sleeping soundly next to me. It was suppose to be girls on one bed and the boys in the other, but Ayumi fell asleep next to the boys before we could switch places. I didn't mind at all, we were kids after all. What was bugging me was the choice of how to protect all of them. I was hopeless in this body and if anything were to happen to any of them, it would be my fault entirely.

I thought about the situation more and decided to look more into the case. For this specific area, there are no child kidnappings that have been reported in the past 5 years, making this case an individual case and not a serial which makes it more difficult because nothing obvious shows up of why Emily was specifically taken. Based on what I can find, Emily's mother is part of the middle class. Emily attends a public elementary school, gets good grades _really good grades_ and it's hard to determine why her since they seem like the average family. Nothing turns up when I search their name so I can't imagine how _they_ got any information on them. What made her stand out above other children?

**Next Morning…**

I woke up tired and distressed still not knowing how to handle the situation. I still don't see why Haibara was against me turning back all of a sudden. Isn't that why she made the antidote for me? And, wouldn't us as adults be better for the kids? I couldn't wrap my head around it. The kids woke up in a good mood determined to help the woman and find Emily. "We need to be out there and investigating!" Genta exclaimed. "Yeah, and bring Emily home!" Mitsuhiko replied. "YEAH!" All of them cheered and headed to the room.

Haibara and I, surprised at their sudden outburst ran after them. "Wait! We are not allowed in there right now!" *sigh* _Those three never listen…_

When we arrived at the room, it was surrounded by yellow tape and a few police still hoping to find evidence. Upon arriving, the kids were talking to Jodie!

"Ah, Jodie-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"Hmm? She turned towards me and Haibara, "Oh Cool Kid! What brings all of you here?"

"We are here because Agasa won a contest!" Ayumi replied.

"Oh I see. Well it seems that maybe you can help me."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, Haibara was now speaking, but, what is an FBI agent doing on a single kidnapping case?"

"Ah, so you haven't heard. This is part of a serial case."

"WHAT!?" All of us replied. "But the police said there weren't any reported kidnappings in this area."

"No, but there have been kidnappings going all around Japan, and they seem to be kidnappings of different children. White, Asian, Black, even Swedish!"

"But, how do they all connect?"

"We don't know, but, it's the same MO, the kids are taken when on vacation and the family is either killed or hurt in the process. And the kids are ranging from ages 7-10."

_So this isn't a single case. But, what is the main purpose for taking these kids?_

"There is no connection?"

"The only thing they have in common is that they were on vacation with their families. So this is all based on opportunity. But, why them specifically, we don't know. And, it's also hard to come about how the persons found information on the children."

"If they were specific targets, it wouldn't be a surprise if they were followed for several months at a time." Haibara replied.

"We thought so too. After asking the survived families they said that they did feel someone following them but nothing too suspicious or any proof to report."

_Hmmm. What would be a reason for children to be taken? To sell, for ransom? But not all of the children came from wealthy families. _

"Could it be possible we are dealing with some sort of fantasy?" Haibara spoke up. "There could be a connection that may be ideal to this person or persons that we are not seeing."

"What do you mean Ai-chan?" Ayumi asked

"Well, for example, maybe the loss of a child could have been the trigger and these kids fit the personality."

"But none of the kids look alike nor do they come from the same background." I replied

"It's just an idea, without knowing who did this, there is not much to go by."

She was right. The only thing we have is that these kids were ideal or else they would not have been targeted. The only thing is, what is that ideal trait?

*ring* *ring* _It's Shinichi's phone ringing...THAT'S ME!_

Haibara nodded and I ran out to the lobby to speak to Ran with the bowtie.

"Ah, Ran, it's good to hear from you. What's up?"

"Oh, Shinichi. I, um, well, are you busy with the case still?" I could tell her hesitance and fear of what I was up to.

"Actually, I am on my way to Tokyo. I heard from Agasa that you were all on vacation I thought I would come say hello!" _Did I just tell her that?_

"Oh. That's perfect! There are children being taken and we could really use your help."

_Dammit…_ " Hmm. Alright, I should be there no later than this afternoon, I am quite close actually." _Right down the hall actually. _"I'll call you when I get there and I will investigate further."

"Thank you Shinichi, and I can't wait to see you."

*sigh* "You too. Bye"

I am in big trouble after this…

After I got off the phone with Ran, I went back into my room where the kids, including Haibara were researching and sorting through the papers that Jodie had. I seem to always forget how smart these three are.

Haibara came up to me and asked, "What did she say?"

I replied, "She wanted my help and I told her I would be in contact with the local police."

"You didn't mention the possibility of you showing up?"

"Nope." _I guaranteed it_

She smiled. A very rare and cute sight. _Did I just think that? _

" I am going to get some snacks for everyone. I'll be right back." She said

"Oh, I'll go with you! It's not safe to go out alone." Jodie-san replied. I could see that she did not fully trust Jodie just yet, but it would be safer to have an adult with her.

"Let her, Haibara, I said, Besides, you could use some help with all those snack to fill Genta!"

"HEY!"

Everyone laughed and she agreed to take Jodie with her. I also decided to leave the room too, but it was a risk to leave them. _I know she will be angry, but I need to solve this as fast as I can._

When they left the room I did not hesitate to leave the room. "I am going to get Agasa next door, I'll be right back."  
"You shouldn't leave the room Conan-kun." Ayumi replied

"Don't worry, it's right next door." I closed the door and made sure it was locked. I'll have to also find an excuse to tell them where Conan went...Oh well, I'll figure it out as I go.

I went to Agasa's room and noticed he was not there. _Hmm? I guess he went down with Haibara or with Ran maybe? _She and Sonoko were at the shops near the hotel getting stuff for souvenirs.

I went through The Professor's luggage knowing he had a change of clothes for me. I grabbed my stuff along with the antidote in my hand. _Ran, I am coming. And Haibara, I am sorry, but for everyone's safety I have to be myself again._

Tsk Tsk….WHY SHINICHI? WHY?

HATE, LOVE? REVIEW! (please?)

and thank you to those who stuck with for my first story, I hope you all love this one!

WeetzieBat613


	4. Gone

Chapter 4: Gone

**Previously….**

I grabbed my stuff with the antidote in my hand. _Ran, I am coming. And Haibara, I'm sorry, but for everyone's safety I have to be myself again._

Shinichi's POV

The pain was more than the other times I have changed. I put a gag in my mouth to avoid sound to be heard. With my clothes on I Ran down the stairs and into the lobby hoping to find a familiar face.

Shiho's POV

I am glad that Kudo is keeping his promise. I know it's hard to be away from her, but it's not like he doesn't see her everyday; although, technically, she never sees him.

From what just happened it was sure quite at the hotel. _I guess that's what happens in a child kidnapping case, everyone tends to forget or give up._

Agasa-san said to be with a reassurance, "Don't worry Ai-chan. Everything will be figured out soon and we will find the culprits." He rested his hand on my shoulder and told me everything was going to be fine, but, why did I have such an uneasy feeling…

Jodie had a call to answer and had left to the office and would be back today to let us know if anything new was discovered. She said that woman was awake and said that she would do whatever she can to help find her daughter and the other children. Hopefully, we will be able to find them in time.

We went up and once at our floor exited the elevator to hear screams coming from down the hall. _No…_

We dropped the food and ran to the door. It was locked shut, but I could hear loud sounds and screams from within. _Ayumi-chan!_

We rammed the door down to find the a man holding Ayumi unconscious on his shoulder and the boys being thrown down. "NO!" Agasa-san pushed me down and ran towards the man who had pulled out a gun and shot him down leaving me behind. When he jumped, I followed and noticed that three kids were taken. _THREE. _Where was-

I saw the licence plate and took note of the make and model. I looked around for any evidence of any of the guys to be hidden. Not finding anything, I ran to Agasa-san side and found that the bullet hit one of his inventions in his pocket.

"Are you alright Agasa?"

"Yes. Although it does hurt."

"It looks like they went into your room as well, I am going to see if any of the boys might be in there."

He nodded and followed me in. We analyzed the room and noticed that it was not ransacked and only Agasa's suitcase was opened. We looked through and I asked, "Is there anything missing professor?"

"No, nothing, except-"

"Except?"

"Shinichi gave me his clothes in case he ever needed them and they are missing?"

"Why would-"_ He wouldn't…._

I ran down the stairs to find Shinichi as himself hugging Ran. I hid myself so he did not see me. _I thought I could trust you...I guess I am going to have to do this on my own._

I too had clothes I brought with me, along with the antidote. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. _So this is what it's come to._

Shinichi's POV

"RAN!"

She ran up to me and hugged me tightly. "Thank goodness you're safe and thank you for coming."

" I am glad I could help."

"I want you to come meet Jodie, she is with the kids right now."

I nodded and we started to walk to the elevator when we were stopped by a woman why blocked our way. _No,way, how?_

*slap* "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD PROTECT THEM!" Shiho slapped Shinichi across the face infront of everyone including Ran. "JUST BECAUSE YOU COULD CONTROL YOUR DAMN HORMONES!"

"WAIT, Miyano-san, what are you talking about? And what are you doing showing up-"

"ME! WHAT ABOUT YOU?! YOU LEFT THEM ALL ALONE!"

"I-I, wait the kids where are they, aren't they in the room?"

"NO YOU IDIOT! You left them alone and now they are gone. They were taken just like the others and it is all your fault!"

Shinichi was wide eyed, shocked, and terrified. _I only left for a few minutes, how could-I…_

He ran up to the room on the third floor where he had left the detective boys by themselves with everything locked behind them. Shinichi opened the door to find the room ransacked and Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta gone.

AH! Super excited and irritated with Shinichi! So yeah, Shinichi will be a little less cautious with this fic but don't worry I will have him bounce back in no time. P.S. I might change Ran's name to the English version, Rachael. I am getting lost writing Ran (name) and ran (run away)...

HATE, LOVE? REVIEW! (please?)

and thank you to those who stuck with for my first story, I hope you all love this one!

WeetzieBat613


	5. Last Hope

Chapter 5: Last Hope

Regular POV

Everyone was startled at what they were viewing, the room was trashed and there was no trace of the children. Still not knowing who Shiho was, Ran stayed at the doorway trembling and Shinichi was down on his knees still trying to wrap his head around everything.

"This, all of this, is your fault." Shiho was very blunt about the whole situation and wanted to make sure Shinichi wasn't going to try and defend himself. "I asked you to stay with them and YOU PROMISED TO WAIT!"

Tears started to form in her eyes and began to run down her cheek. "You promised..."

Shinichi was too afraid to look her in the eyes. He had neglected his best friend and neglected the ones who called him their friend, and for what? His own selfish desires.

"I will find them. And I will make it up to-"  
"No."  
He looked at Shiho surprised at her reply. "I don't-"

"You will not find them. I will."

Shinichi stared at her for a brief moment and turned away. "You have lost my trust and have neglected our friends. How could I possibly trust you to find them?"

"Now hold on-" Ran tried to interrupt the conversation to just be scolded by Shiho, "NO! You have NOTHING to say in this matter! It is because of you that Shinichi was so irrational."

Shinichi was hurt by her outburst, but, he couldn't deny any of it. "Just, who are you anyway?" Ran asked

Shiho rolled her eyes and had enough of it. "Seriously? You don't see the resemblance at all. Me or Kudo?"

"Miyano-san, stop, please." He feared the worse. Was this what it was like to feel the anger of a former member of the black organization?

"That's right. The resemblance, it has always been in the back of your mind, hasn't it, Mouri-san?"

Ran stood there still unsure of what to say, "B-but, how?"

"It's simple, I created a poison that was suppose to cover up murder, but instead, I created a way for us to become children. A bit crazy, I think, but, it's all true." She turned to Shinichi as if to say, go ahead and try to make excuses, there no way of going back, she knows.  
"Shinichi?"

He looked at Ran and nodded, still in shock to say anything.

Shiho walked away and into her room. _Their room. _Confused, Shinichi and Ran followed her and watched as she pulled equipment and other things from her bag.

"What is all of this?" He asked.

"Supplies. I always come prepared." She placed a laptop on the hotel desk along with some tubes and supplies.

"Please, let me help-

"The best thing you can do right now is contact Jodie and ask her if they got anything from the woman we met yesterday. She may have remembered something that could help us."

"Ah.."

**1 hour later…**

Jodie arrived at the scene and was surprised to see both Kudo and Miyano back in their teenage bodies. She went up to Shiho finding that she was in the FBI's database.

"How did you get all of this!? This is all secured through software and passwords that only the FBI knows."

"You forget, Jodie-sensei, I used to be a criminal and part of a notorious group that had to do whatever they could to get the information they need. I just so happen to know how to hack in. It's quite easy really."

Shiho was different than when she was as a child, was this the real Shiho Miyano? Both Shinichi and Ran were going through the files hoping to find a connection. There definitely was an elephant in the room, a massive eary ora. Jodie, hearing from The Professor, knew exactly what happened and understood Miyano's frustration about losing the children.

Ran spoke up and asked, "Did the woman say anything when you visited her Jodie?"

Jodie woke from her daze and replied, "Oh, yes, she said that it was three men that came in and threatened to kill her if Emily did not cooperate. It seems that this is how many of the kids were taken."

"Threatening their family, Shiho said, Its a simple tactic, but, it works."

Shinichi then replied, "Was there anything else the woman saw? I tattoo maybe? Or their accent?"

She shook her head, "No nothing like that, but, she did mention that one of the men had a burn on his hand, although it looked more like a mark."

"What do you mean?" Shiho asked

"She said, it looked like this." All three stood up and looked at the photo. It was a circle with a large M or W in the middle of the pattern.

"This looks more like a symbol. Does it appear in the database?"

"No, unfortunately-"

"Monroe." Shiho had interrupted Jodie mid sentence.

"What?" Shinichi asked.

"Monroe. Sebastian Monroe."

"You mean the con man, he hasn't surfaced in years."

"Well, it seems that he has resurfaced."

Ran then asked, "Who is Monroe."

*sign* "He is a con man that both the FBI and CIA have been looking for. He is not that hard to find, but he is hard to catch and convict him. Without hard evidence no one has been able to catch him." Shiho said

"How do you know about him Miyano?" Shinichi asked.

"We did a lot of work with his associates. The mark on their wrist was given to his men so that we knew they worked for him, and that they were not undercover agents. It was a distinction. A good one. And until now, does the FBI know about it."

Jodie thought a bit about what she said, it would be good to have that information on their side. "How can we find him Miyano?" Jodie asks.

"Unfortunately I never had the pleasure to meet with the man. But, I do know an associate who would be able to find him for us."

"Who."

"Raymond Redington."

All three knew exactly who is was. Redington was on the FBI's most wanted list and someone who would be a great asset because of what he knows.

"And how do you expect to find _him?" _Shinichi asked

"We don't need to, the FBI already has him."

Everyone stared at Jodie who had a blank look and did not know how to respond.

"I-I-um, I don't know what you are talking about…"

"I've been through the files Jodie, there are people the FBI have been hunting down that they did not even know existed. All of a sudden, the FBI is illuminating them. Quite quickly if I may add."  
"Miyano-"

"The Blacklist Jodie, I know about it, and I know some the of the men and women on that list. I am one of them. Although I am more of an asset than an enemy to Redington."

"How do you know about the list?"

"My parents, my father more so gave Redington information on some of these people. All I need is the agent's name who communicates with Redington."

Jodie was hesitant. She too did not trust Miyano fully. "Please Jodie." Shinichi interrupted Jodie's thoughts. "If we can find the kids through Redington, than we have to give the idea a try."

Jodie sighed, "He is going to want something in exchange."

"Leave that to me. I know what he wants."

Jodie walked up to the computer that Miyano used to hack into the FBI's database and brought up the agent's information. "This is her. She is the only one that he speaks to. Why? We don't know."

Shiho turned the laptop towards her and wrote down some information. "Hmm. This will do just fine."

Shiho went through her luggage and pulled out a wig.

"What are you doing?"

She turned to Shinichi and replied, "Well I am not about to go out as myself now am I?"

"Let me go with you."

"No. Stay here and see if you can help Jodie find anything else. Besides, Redington will only want to speak to me."

She placed the wig on and formed a braid and placed it to the side. She grabbed her bag and walked out closing the door behind her.

_Whatever it takes. Please, let this be our chance of finding them. _

Dun dun DUN!

We finally get to meet Redington! Let me know what you guys think I would really love the support! For those who watched the show Revolution, I did steal (borrow) Monroe's name for this story but it will be a completely different character. The only thing I kept the same was his name and the symbol to distinguish his associates (soldiers).

HATE, LOVE? REVIEW! (please?)

and thank you to those who stuck with for my first story, I hope you all love this one!

WeetzieBat613


	6. Daughter Dearest

I am so excited to be done with the semester and see that this story, along with Life After a New has new followers and favorites! Thank you so much!

For those who don't know Blacklist the only thing you need to know is that Raymond Reddington is a wanted criminal who gave himself up and will only speak to an agent named, Elizabeth Keen (Lizzy). This story will focus more on the Detective Conan characters so there is not much you need to know. The characters will basically introduce themselves in this fanfiction.

On with the story!

**Chapter 6: Daughter Dearest**

In Washington D.C., Agent Keen and her partner Agent Ressler had just settled a case with Reddington and were in the office packing up to head home. Getting up to leave Agent Keen's phone rang showing an unknown number.

_Must be something from Reddington…_ she thought

She picked up and answered, "Look if this another case can you at least wait an hour, we are just about to leave and-"

"Hello Agent Keen."

Lizzy was set back by the female voice on the other line. "Who is this?"

Even Ressler was concerned and sat by Lizzy and tried to hear the voice on the other line.

"That's not important. All you need to know is that I must contact Reddington and you are the only one who I know has contact with him."

"You are mistaken, I don't know Reddington. No one in the FBI-"

"No need to hide it from me Agent Keen, I have resources who have told me that he speaks only to you."

"How-"

"Tell Reddington to meet his Daughter Dearest at home."

"I am not going to say anything!" Agent Keen was getting impatient, and wanted to know who this woman was and if she was a threat, could she risk having Reddington go anywhere?"

"You don't need to worry Agent Keen. Reddington will be in no harm. But you must tell him to meet me! Before 24 hours is up, I need him here."

"Where?"

"None of our concern. He is to have NO ONE, no one, not even Dembe with him."  
Lizzy hesitated for a while and looked at Ressler who was shaking his head.

"I can't guarantee he will speak to you."

"He will. I have information he wants and if he wants it, he will come alone."

"What if-"

"No, I need his help and his help along, I trust no one but Reddington and my information is valuable to him. Please this is urgent, people's lives are in danger. Speak to him as quickly as possible and tell him to meet me at home." *click*

The mysterious woman hung up and Lizzy was left with contemplation about the matter. She thought for a moment what the woman said about lives being in danger, she was unsure and instead of phoning Reddington, she decided to meet him in person. Being just as stubborn, Ressler refused to let Agent Keen go alone and went with her to speak to Reddington.

According to their last meeting, Reddington would be at an old home he used as a safe house and was getting ready to leave. Upon arrival, Reddington was sitting in a lawn chair in the back taking in the sun.

Seeing Keen and Ressler, he grinned and got up from his seat. "Ah! Lizzy, what do I owe the pleasure? I thought the two of you would be far from me after the last chase I sent you on." He chucked a bit and kept his posture and confidence when he spoke.

"I received a call."

"I hope it wasn't any sort of threat."

"No, a request, from a woman who called herself- Daughter Dearest?"

Hearing that name, Reddington raised his brow and sat down urging them to sit down on the bench. Reddington turned to Lizzy and replied, "What did she say to you?"

"So you do know her?"

"No time to explain Lizzy, time is of the essence, what did she tell you?"

Lizzy as brought back by his urgency and replied, "She said to meet her at home. She needs your help and in exchange, she has information that you would be interested in."

Reddington turned away and thought for a moment and allowed her to continue. "She also said to bring no one, including Dembe; she only trusts you."

"That she does. Very important information? With that, I must go."

He stood up and placed his hat on his head and left.

"WAIT! WHO IS SHE?" Lizzy ran towards Reddington.

Reddington heard the urgency in Lizzy's voiced, turned, and replied, "Now is not the time to explain Lizzy. Everything will come into place and when the time comes, I will tell you. But, for now, I must leave."

"You mean to tell me you are going in alone?"

"Yes, If I need you, I will call. But, if she wishes for me to alone, I will respect that. She is taking much risk to reach out to me as it is." Agent Keen was still not convinced. Ressler turned to her and said, "I am sure there is nothing to worry about. Reddington has eyes and ears everywhere. And I am pretty sure he can handle himself."

Lizzy shook her head, "Something just doesn't seem right."

Not being able to do anything any further, the two went back to their homes until further instructions from Reddington.

Reddington's POV

Arriving at the airport, I told Dembe to stay close and will be called when needed. He knew to keep Dembe and others near but made sure that they knew he must be alone when he spoke to Daughter dearest who he presumed dead. Looking back, Reddington looks down by the plane's door says farewell Dembe and his other men.

"And where will you be going, Raymond?" Dembe asked

He chuckled and replied, "Well, while you're enjoying London, I'm headed to Japan."

Well...there is the introduction to Reddington! This is a bit short but the next one will be longer I promise!

HATE, LOVE? REVIEW! (please?)

and thank you to those who stuck with for my first story, I hope you all love this one!

WeetzieBat613


	7. Trusting Once More

Chapter 7: Trusting Once More

Reddington arrived in Japan not long after Daughter Dearest called him; it's been almost a year since She disappeared and he was surprised by her sudden urge to speak to him. Arriving at an abandoned lot, he spotted a young brunette standing in the middle staring at the ashes and rubble left from the fire.

"Shiho my dear! How lovely of you to finally call!" He shouted out and pulled out a gun with a silencer and continued, "God, it's been so long and quite frankly, you have been very difficult to get a hold of."

_Very peppy and sarcastic...he hasn't changed a bit_

"I don't have time to talk, it's very urgent and I need your help." There was a plea in her eyes, she did not have much time left

Reddington rolled his eyes and sighed, "Well you could at least say hello, you know? Let me know where you have been? You know your husband has been very frantic to find you."

He put his gun back in his a jacket and sat down.

"I'm not his to find."

"He doesn't seem to believe that…He started at her a few seconds and saw her sadness and anx. He found a large stone and sat down. Turning towards her he said, "This risk you're taking, must be important?"

*sigh* "Yes, and please you have to keep this meeting a secret." She sat down next to him and looked at him.

"That's fine, but, I need something from you first."

"Hmm, you never change do you."

He laughed and started up in the sky and replied, "I run a business my dear, it's not a free for all."

She looked at him and said, "What is it that you want?"

"Information."

"On?"

"Your parents, what exactly were they working on?"

"Nothing more than a virus, some sort of drug that would go undetected."

"Did you finish it?"

"Yes."

"And?"

"I don't know, I left before taking any data."

"What about the boy they used it on? The teen detective?"

"I don't know, I left-"

"You were in his house Shiho, you were collecting data on his whereabouts, making sure no one got suspicious. What happened to his body?"

Shiho stayed silent trying to figure a way out of the conversation or make something up.

"The clock is taking Shiho and you are wasting my time. If you want that information-"

"He's alive!" Shiho stopped herself and was surprised that she said that.

"Where is he?"

"W-with me. He's the one I have been consulting with for the past year."

"Did you give Gin a default drug to use against him?"

"No, it was the real one. But, instead of killing him, it froze his body, made him paralyzed, stopped his heart for just a moment."

Looking at him, Reddington did not seem convinced, and yet, he stood up and told Shiho he would help her if she took him with her.

"I wish to meet this detective."

Confused she replied, "You don't even know what favor I need to ask of you."

"No need, you can tell me when we get there. Besides I have a fascinating story to tell you about a women I met in Cuba. You know? A crazy tale to pass the time."

He waved for a taxi, opened the door and placed his hand out to let her in. "Shall we?"

AH! Rewrite! I wanted to add more of Reddingtons true personality and not those who have not seen The Blacklist, you need to look up an episode or a clip to hear his tone of voice and his voice acting! It would make this dialogue more enjoyable.

Hate?Love?Review! ...please?

Weetziebat613


	8. Hello, My Name is Raymond Reddington

Chapter 8: Hello, My Name is Raymond Reddington

Arriving at the hotel, Shiho was very hesitant to enter the room, Reddington, although always being cautious, was out in the open while FBI agents surrounded the area.

"You're telling me the entire FBI unit knows of your whereabouts?" Shiho whispered as they entered the elevator.

"No, but they are too occupied with keeping their "disguise" on being normal citizens, countless of crimes are committed right under their noses."

Shiho raised a brow and replied, "You give them less credit then you should be."

"Please! I have been apart of endless crimes and it only took my surrender for them to find me! I walked in the bureau and no one noticed a thing."

"And yet, they seem to always be one step ahead."

"Only those who are traitors know what they are doing my dear.." Reddington turned away and walked out of the elevator once the doors opened.

"Lead the way."

Shiho stepped out and went to the room. She pulled out the key and opened the door and saw that only Shinichi was present.

"Oh, Shiho, your back." Shinichi stood up, "Did you get the infor-" He was surprised to see Reddington behind her. "What is he doing here?"

A bit hurt by his words Reddington replied, "Well, I feel welcomed…" He reached out his hand to shake and said, "Hello, my name is Raymond Reddington, and I have just been dying to meet you."

Shinichi was a bit hesitant to take his hand, but raised his own anyway and replied, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Reddington, Im-"

"Kudo Shinichi. I am fully aware of who you are. So, how did it feel?"

"What did?"

"Being paralyzed and having your heart stop. What a pain that must have been, hmm?"

After a moment of silence, Reddington sighed and pulled out his gun once more and pointed at Shinichi. "You lied to me Shiho, you know I don't like being lied to."

Shinichi was confused and kept staring at Shiho. "What is he talking about?"

"_She_ told me _you _were paralyzed and your heart stopped, but, that's not what happened is it?"

"Red-"

"What happened to your bodies Shiho."

"Our bodies?"

"Don't play dumb, you expect me to believe you both disappeared without me finding out? Please, I know everything."

"Yet, you don't know what happened to us." Shiho replied in a calm voice, "And that makes you uneasy."

Reddington squinted and looked back and forth at them." What's it going to take for you to tell me the truth?" He lowed the gun and urged them to both sit.

Shiho answered, "I need to gain your trust, and help to find someone."

"And who is that?"

"Monroe."

Reddington snorted then laughed, "Ha! Monroe is a con man, one that you should not cross nor try to get in his way."

"Red, I need to know where he is, and what he is up to."

"Why?"

Shiho looked at Shinichi and he replied, "We have been working on a case that involves recent kidnappings of children. The recent kidnapping, Shiho witnessed and noted that the men had markings of an M in a middle of a circle."

"Monroe's men." Shiho said

"And where were the children when this occurred?"

"In this room."

"Hence the mess. But what were you doing here Shiho?"

"I was checking all the rooms with children inside."

"Where are their parents?"

"Not here. They were brought by a neighbor, a professor."

"And you don't find that odd."

"He is an inventor and the children love to go to his house to try his inventions. He said he won a contest and invited the children and some others along."

"Hmm, still is rather odd. But, to each their own! So what of the other children?"

Shinichi replied, "All children were taken while on vacation with their families, all foreign from Japan except the recent kidnapping, they lived not to far from here."

"Is that the only connection? There are many children on vacation with their families, why these kids?"

"Easy targets? Location?" Shiho asked

"No. Think about it, why kidnap these specific children? What makes them so special?"

"They come from good homes, their innocence would be a great sale." Shinichi replied.

"Don't think so prematurely, this a not Taken 4. These children were picked specifically for one reason- their talents." He turned to Shiho and asked, "My dear, why did the organization keep you and not your sister?"

"What?"

"Why did your sister roam free and live life while you were stay close to Gin and other members?"

"I was of use, I was trained to finish my parent's work."

"Bingo!"

Shinichi then asked, "So their taking in prodigys?"

"Exactly. What were recent accomplishments of the recent kidnappings?"

Not wanting to blurt out everything about the Detective Boys, Shiho grabbed a file and said, "They are a group of kids that formed a club called The Detective Boys and were recently placed in the paper for helping with a murder investigation." She handed Reddington the file and let him read on.

"That's probably how Monroe got information on them. The rest of children must of also been reported in a magazine, newspaper, or even the internet. "

Shinichi stood up and looked up articles that contained the names of the kidnapped children. "He's right. I wasn't able to find all of them, but I did find a few. Math genius, science wiz, detectives, and even gymnast. These kids are easy targets."

Redding nodded and said, "It's only a matter of time until they are moved to their destinations and given tasks to help with cons and to commit impeccable crimes."

"You seem rather excited." Shiho said with annoyance.

"Well, I think I might just consider buying off one of those kids!"  
Shiho gave Reddington a cold stare and he laughed at her quick mood change.

"Ha, I'm kidding! Ha Ha Ha, you are taking this rather personally aren't you?"

"My childhood was nothing but hard schooling and committing crimes, including murder. No child should have to live that kind of life. I am doing this so they don't have to go through what _I _did."

A few seconds of silence went by till Reddington broke it, "I wasn't kidding when I said I should buy a child off of Monroe."

Both Shiho and Shinichi looked up at Reddington in surprise.

"If I inquire about them, I might be able to get their location as well as get them back. But only a few of course."

"Why not all of them?"

"My dear, this heist has been on for years now, some of these children won't even remember who they were, let alone their families. We can only risk the ones who have not been bought and trained. Besides, at least I can give the FBI Monroe, let them deal with the rest."

Both teens were sceptic about the idea and was hoping he could help get them all, but, with the years this has been going on, it would be nearly impossible.

"Are you going to be asking for the children that were taken from this hotel?" Shinichi asked

"Now why would I do that? They are new items, freshly picked. I shouldn't even know they exist!"

"You could at least ask! Be vague and say that you want children who would be able to get information for you! Or that you a need a specific looking children for a client!"

Reddington was a bit surprised at her burst a replied, "Why them?"

"I just told you-"

"I understand what you said, but their are kids who have suffered more than them. Ones who have been their longer. Shouldn't we focus on those children?"

"We need to get those who have not been exposed."

He started at Shiho and sat back down. "You have an attachment with these kids don't you? You're the others that came with them and the professor?"

"Yes." Shinichi replied

"How did you become attached to children?"

"They help with several cases and became acquainted with the professor, whose inventions have become quite helpful in certain cases."

"It's a little dangerous to have children come to such horrid cases isn't it?" Red asked

"They are much smarter than you think, and are quite stealthy." Shiho replied. she knew the kids were able to take care of themselves and were smart enough to take care of each other.

"That being said, there is more to it then you both are telling. What happened to your bodies once you took the drug?"

Neither of them knew if Reddington was trustworthy, for all they knew, he could be playing them so that he can get information for the Organization.

_We have come this far and Red has been more useful than Kudo-kun…_ Shiho thought

*sign* "We Shrunk, Ray, we shrunk." Shiho replied

Reddington laughed and said, "What you mean like Alice in Wonderland!"

"No...we became 7 years old again."

AH! Dun Dun….DUN!

Hate?Love?Review!...please?

Weetziebat613


End file.
